


When Cupid Is a Prying Journalist

by edasched



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Kim Wooseok, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reporter Han Seungwoo, Romance, modern love au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edasched/pseuds/edasched
Summary: wooseok was a successful founder of a new dating app, when seungwoo asked him if he had ever been in love, he confessed.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> weishin au ft. seungwoo;  
> based on modern love tv show.

“ _Why_ 'Fuse'?”

“ _Why what_?”

Han Seungwoo menaikkan alisnya dan mengetuk pelan buku catatan di tangan menggunakan ujung pena. “ _The title of your application_ , Fuse. Ada alasan di balik pemilihan namanya?”

“Ah,” Yang ditanya menarik sudut bibirnya, berusaha mengguratkan senyum di sana.

“Aku suka artinya. _To join to form a relationship? It's kinda romantic, don't you think?_ Menekankan pada publik bahwa fungsi dari dating-app ini adalah mempertemukan dua orang yang cocok satu sama lain.” Kim Wooseok meraih cangkir tehnya dan menyesap sedikit.

“Maaf, tapi anda bilang tadi ini akan terbit dimana?”

“Korea IT Times, edisi bulan depan,” jawab Seungwoo cepat. “Akan kami pastikan anda mendapatkannya saat terbit nanti, Wooseok- _ssi_. Terima kasih banyak atas waktu yang anda sediakan untuk kami.”

“ _No probs_.”

“Boleh saya mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir sebelum wawancara ini ditutup?”

“ _You already asked_ ,” Wooseok mengangkat bahu, “ _but sure, go ahead_.”

Seungwoo menyimpan senyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan terakhirnya tergolong personal sehingga ia menunda-nunda sedari tadi.

Namun erat kaitannya dengan web yang dirilis oleh pengusaha muda di hadapannya.

“ _Have you ever been in love yourself_ , Wooseok- _ssi_?”

Ada jeda yang mengambang cukup lama, dimana Seungwoo mengamati raut wajah dari sang founder Fuse membeku tatkala mendengar pertanyaan darinya. Sepertinya dia baru saja menyentil spot yang sensitif.

“Apakah saya harus menjawabnya?”

Seungwoo menggeleng, “ _You don't have to_.”

Dia menyentuh layar dari ponselnya, mematikan aplikasi untuk merekam sebagai pertanda bahwa daftar pertanyaan yang dibawanya mencapai akhir. Menatap wajah Wooseok yang masih kaku, sorot matanya melembut.

“ _I think it's gonna be a scoop_ ,” ia masih sempat berkata dengan nada gurau.

“Seandainya pembuat _dating-app_ justru tidak pernah jatuh cinta, masyarakat pasti ramai membicarakannya,” senyumnya kembali terulas, mencoba menenangkan lawan. “ _But nevermind, I won't publish that part_.”

Dia tidak sejahat itu. Empatinya untuk sesama masih ada.

“ _It's okay_.” Di luar perkiraan Seungwoo, justru Wooseok mengangkat kedua tangannya dan balas tersenyum. Secara keseluruhan dia nampak lebih rileks dibandingkan sepuluh detik lalu. “ _I'll tell you_.”

Bagi Wooseok sendiri mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membebaskan diri dari masa lampau. Dengan menceritakan salah satu kisahnya yang mengikatnya dalam kenangan, dia berharap akan dapat meletakkannya di belakang.

“ _I met him five years ago._ ”

//

Namanya Lee Jinhyuk.

Wooseok pertama kali bertemu dengannya kala melaksanakan wawancara untuk lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaan IT terkemuka. Jinhyuk adalah pegawai HRD, salah satu bagian dari penyaring pertama sebelum calon pegawai melanjutkan wawancara dengan petinggi perusahaan. Impresi pertama tidak begitu menakjubkan. Wooseok tidak otomatis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka hanya berbincang mengenai latar belakang pendidikan Wooseok dan motivasinya melamar pekerjaan di sana.

Namun, di akhir waktu wawancaranya, Jinhyuk mengucapkan kalimat yang menyebabkan kening Wooseok berkerut.

“Daripada lanjut ke sesi wawancara kedua, bagaimana kalau kita makan di cafe di depan? Pai apelnya luar biasa, kau harus coba.” Dengan gayanya yang santai dan senyum terukir lebar di bibir, Jinhyuk seolah mengajaknya berkencan. Saat itu Wooseok tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

“Aku serius, kau tidak perlu wawancara lagi,” ujar Jinhyuk, pantang menyerah. “ _The job will be yours anyway._ ”

“Jangan bercanda,” nadanya ketus, tapi ada geli yang mengetuk sudut-sudut bibir Wooseok.

“Aku tidak bercanda.” Jinhyuk menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanan dalam gestur berpikir. “Atau begini, setelah wawancaramu usai, baru kita makan di cafe depan. Merayakan keberhasilanmu. _How's that sound_?”

“Anda optimis sekali kalau saya akan diterima.”

“Intuisiku tak pernah salah.”

Wooseok tertawa dan menyetujuinya, “ _Okay then._ ” Ada setitik harapan baru dalam hatinya yang menambah besar keinginannya agar mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. _He's looking forward to the date_.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jinhyuk bisa tahu, tapi Jinhyuk benar. Saat pengumuman, Wooseok memang mendapatkan lowongan tersebut. Entah berkat intuisi Lee Jinhyuk atau hanya karena tidak ada saingan yang lebih cemerlang dibandingkan Wooseok. Apapun itu, dimulailah pekerjaan pertama Wooseok, bersama dengan pria yang tak lama kemudian menjadi kekasihnya.

Bersama dengan Jinhyuk, Wooseok merasa lengkap. Ia mendapatkan tempat bersandar di saat susah, dan kawan bergembira di saat senang. Mereka mengunjungi seluruh tempat wisata di kota saat libur, mencicipi penutup mulut di hampir seluruh cafe yang ada. Jinhyuk mendengarkan kesulitannya saat terhenti dengan proyek perangkat lunak yang sedang dikerjakan walaupun tidak dapat menawarkan bantuan dalam mencari kesalahan dalam programnya. Wooseok membantu menemaninya melalui malam gelapㅡ _turns out Jinhyuk is a baby, truly._

Wooseok tak menyangka hidupnya tiba-tiba sempurna. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diimpikannya, kekasih idaman, dan matahari begitu cerah. _He's never been happier in his life._

Ia tak tahu bahwa durasi kebahagiaannya begitu cepat habis.

Satu waktu, Jinhyuk tidak pulang semalaman. Pagi hari, ketika Wooseok baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan, dia baru muncul dari balik pintu. Masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin. Wooseok terlambat karena lembur, tapi Jinhyuk tidak berada di apartemen mereka saat ia pulang. Nada dering menyapa saat ia mencoba menghubungi namun tak pernah diangkat, puluhan pesan yang dikirimkannya pun tak dibaca. Seolah-olah Jinhyuk ditelan bumi.

“ _Where have you been_?” ada kekhawatiran yang menghiasi nada suara Wooseok, ada kekecewaan yang mewarnai sorot matanya. Jinhyuk pergi tanpa kabar, _kenapa_?

Jawaban dari Jinhyuk kemudian menyedot seluruh emosi yang dirasakan Wooseok: “ _I met my ex._ ”

”...okay.” Ada gemetar yang merayapi ujung jemari, perlahan-lahan menyebar dan membuatnya kebas. Wooseok berusaha mengelabui diri, mengatakan dalam hati bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Bahwa Jinhyuk tidak bersalah hanya karena bertemu dengan mantan kekasihㅡ

“Aku minta maaf.”

ㅡtapi permintaan maaf Jinhyuk merusak segalanya. Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk adalah pria yang jujur, yang tidak akan membiarkan rasa bersalah menggerogoti, dan memilih menghadapi kesalahannya secara langsung. Sayangnya, Wooseok tidak suka makna di balik permintaan tersebut.

“ _Was it just a kiss_?” ia bertanya, suaranya lirih, tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Wooseok merasa gamang. “ _Did you sleep with him_?”

“ _I'm so sorry_ , Seok.”

Jinhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Wooseok.

Pagi itu Wooseok pergi dari apartemen, membawa barang-barangnya, meninggalkan Jinhyuk dan sarapan yang telah dingin tak tersentuh. Esoknya, dia resmi mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan memutuskan tidak lagi menemui Jinhyuk. Gelembung kebahagiannya telah pecah.

//

“ _And you still love him_ , Wooseok- _ssi_?”

Senyum yang menjadi jawabannya nampak begitu sedih sehingga membuat Han Seungwoo ingin meraih lawan bicara dan menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan.

“ _Yes I'm still in love with him_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> han seungwoo recounts a failed reconnection with his first love.  
> seungchan ft. seungyoun.  
> based on modern love tv show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maafkan alur maju-mundur...

**v.**

Senyum terpatri lebar manakala pemuda menatap halaman depan dari majalah Korea IT Times yang menampilkan Kim Wooseok. Setelah berdebat panjang lebar dengan editornya sepanjang minggu, akhirnya artikelnya dimuat sesuai keinginan. Seungwoo tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa puas yang nampak kentara pada paras wajahnya.

Masih dia ingat betapa marahnya sang editor saat membaca draft artikel pertama. Yang lebih menyerupai kisah romansa alih-alih artikel informasi teknologi. Bahkan dia sempat dihina untuk pindah ke tabloid gosip saja jika masih menulis omong-kosong mengenai cinta. Siapa sangka, pimpinan redaksi justru menyukai artikel yang ditulisnya dan menyetujui untuk diterbitkan di saat-saat terakhir.

Mungkin semua akan mengira betapa mudahnya Han Seungwoo ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, adalah: Han Seungwoo merasa Wooseok menyerupai dirinya. Han Seungwoo tidak ingin kisah Wooseok berakhir seperti miliknya dahulu kala.

_Everyone deserves to be happy._

_Even him._

Dia telah melakukan apa yang mampu dilakukan, kali ini tinggal menyerahkan segalanya kepada takdir.

.

_'Do you like it,_   
_Wooseok-ssi?'_

_'Love it._   
_Thanks,_   
_Han Seungwoo-ssi.'_

.

**iii.**

Namanya Cho Seungyoun.

_Speed dial_ nomor satu di ponsel milik Seungwoo. Yang selalu menanti di rumah selepas jam kantor, dengan makanan hangat di atas meja dan secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap. Yang memiliki gemerlap bintang dalam bola matanya setiap kali berbincang, yang membawa kasih sayang di dalam setiap dekapannya.

"Youn- _ah_."

Tiga minggu sebelum wawancaranya dengan _founder dating-app_ bernama _Fuse_ , Seungwoo menggenggam tangan milik kekasihnya. Dia mengecup setiap ujung jemari perlahan-lahan, menikmati rona merah menjalari pipi lawan bicara. Kemudian, Seungwoo berkata dengan suara yang lirih, tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, "Aku bertemu Byungchan."

Bagi Seungwoo, Seungyoun adalah cahaya rembulan yang menerangi gelapnya malam. Namun matahari milik Seungwoo adalah Byungchan. Dahulu, hingga saat ini.

.

**i.**

Cho Seungyoun mengenal Byungchan hanya dari kata-kata. Seungwoo menjelaskan satu per satu mantan kekasihnya pada Seungyoun, tidak hanya Byungchan seorang. Ada lima totalnya, tiga perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Tapi Byungchan istimewa, Seungyoun bisa merasakannya dari nada suara Seungwoo saat bercerita, dari sorot mata Seungwoo yang lebih teduh dan penuh dengan cinta. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan kedudukan Byungchan di hati Seungwoo.

"Apa kau masih menyayanginya?" dulu ia pernah bertanya.

Tapi Seungwoo menjawab dengan sebuah ciuman belaka.

Seungyoun adalah adik kelas yang mengekori jejak Seungwoo dengan penuh takwa. Dia mengikuti Seungwoo ke kampus yang sama, jurusan yang sama, juga menggeluti bidang pekerjaan yang sama. Seolah-olah Seungyoun adalah anjing yang loyal dan pergi kemanapun majikannya melangkah. Bertahun-tahun Seungyoun mengejar Seungwoo, berusaha mendapatkan hatinya.

Sementara Byungchan adalah pemuda yang dengan mudahnya menyapa seorang yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan, mengajaknya bercakap-cakap selama lima menit, dan membuat lawan bicara jatuh cinta setengah mati. Byungchan tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk meraih hati Seungwoo meskipun hanya satu hari bersama.

Seoungyoun sesungguhnya iri terhadap Byungchan, yang keberadaannya kini entah dimana. Bukankah lebih sulit menang dari seseorang yang kini tak lagi ada?

.

**ii.**

Choi Byungchan selalu muncul dan menghilang tanpa aba-aba.

Kali pertama mereka berjumpa, mendadak saja Byungchan mengambil duduk di sebelahnya dan berbicara tanpa jeda bahkan baru memperkenalkan diri setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama. Kali ini, Byungchan hadir di acara launching buku yang ditulis oleh Han Seungwoo. Tanpa kabar. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dalam antrian pembeli yang mengharap tanda tangan dari sang penulis.

"Hei, _hyung_."

Han Seungwoo mengira matanya mengelabui, bahwa yang ada di hadapannya merupakan halusinasi yang diakibatkan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Tapi pemuda di depannya nampak begitu nyata. "Choi Byungchan?"

"Yup, _that's me_. Oh, _you_ do _remember_. Kukira _hyung_ sudah melupakanku."

Tawanya yang begitu renyah bahkan masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatan Seungwoo.

Ada berbagai pertanyaan yang melintas dalam benak Han Seungwoo saat itu: _'kau kemana saja', 'apa yang kau lakukan selama ini', 'kenapa kau pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa', 'apakah kau masih mencintaiku'_. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengajukan satu kalimat, " _What are you doing here_?"

Byungchan memamerkan cengirannya, "Aku lihat brosurmu. _Book launching, meet and greet_ , _I just thought that I need to see you so here I am_ ," Dia mengangkat buku di tangan, "Aku mau tanda tanganmu, author- _nim_."

Seungwoo ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, tapi manajer toko buku yang berada di sebelahnya memberi gestur dengan tangan bahwa waktu mereka terbatas dan antrian yang masih mengular menyebabkannya tak dapat membuang waktu. Dia membubuhkan tanda tangan pada halaman pertama sembari berkata, " _Wait for me and don't go anywhere_." 

Dia tidak banyak berharap, menyadari bahwa perilaku Byungchan tak pernah dapat diprediksi. Sebelumnya lelaki yang lebih muda darinya menghilang bagai ditelan bumi begitu saja, tidak ada jaminan kali ini dia akan menuruti apa kata Seungwoo dengan patuh. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Seungwoo tatkala ia menemukan Byungchan masih berada di sana setelah acaranya usai.

" _How are you doing_?"

_Baik_ , kata Byungchan. Dia masih menjadi pekerja lepas dan belum memiliki alamat tetap, berpindah-pindah mengikuti kemana suaminya pergi. Oh, mereka menikah lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Seungwoo masih berduka karena kehilangan Byungchan tanpa tahu apa alasannya.

Pada akhirnya, Byungchan berujar, " _I lost your phone number_." Mulanya dia tak ingin menjelaskan, dia telah memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang berada di masa lalu. Namun Seungwoo yang ada di sisinya berhak mengetahui kisahnya, Seungwoo yang ada di sisinya ini mengingatkannya akan sore hari penuh tawa dan suka cita. Belum ada yang dapat mengalahkan perasaannya kala berbincang dengan Seungwoo.

"Ada yang mencuri ranselku," sepasang matanya menatap lawan lurus-lurus, "dompet, ponsel, paspor... Aku berusaha mencari _hyung_ di perpustakaan, setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan nomormu lagi kan, tapi _hyung_ nggak ada di sana. Aku mencari semua Han Seungwoo di media sosial, tapi tetap nggak ada hasil, _so I gave up_."

Senyum Byungchan telah pudar. Dia menggigit bibir dan mengerutkan kening, " _Hyung_ pasti membenciku."

"Tidak mungkin," Seungwoo meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Byungchan, mengacak helai rambut lelaki yang lebih muda. Han Seungwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara membenci Choi Byungchan.

" _Can I kiss you for the last time,_ _hyung_?"

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan.

Kemudian menggeleng dengan pasti.

.

**iv.**

" _I don't love him anymore_ , Seungyoun- _ah_."

Ada kata-kata yang tak diucapkan di antara mereka.

Choi Byungchan adalah matahari yang selalu bersinar cerah dan memberi kehangatan pada dunia, posisinya tak akan pernah tergantikan. Tapi Han Seungwoo lebih memilih rembulan yang setia berada di sisinya. 

Namanya Cho Seungyoun. _Speed dial_ nomor satu di ponsel milik Seungwoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real love, once blossomed, never disappears. it may get lost with a piece of paper, or transform into art, books or children, or trigger another couple’s union while failing to cement your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, sudah komplit. terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, kudos, dan komen. you are very nice, i love you. *hugs*  
> sekali lagi mengingatkan, fic ini weishin au based on modern love tv show.

Lee Jinhyuk hampir saja menjatuhkan cup kopi yang dibawa manakala ia melewati kios majalah di pinggir jalan. Ada satu yang memamerkan wajah mantan kekasih terindah dari masa lalunya, _Kim Wooseok_. Pemuda itu telah berusaha melupakan Wooseok, walaupun tentu saja hal itu tidak pernah berhasil. Melihat foto Wooseok saja sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Dalam hati, ia memaki.

Tanda disadari tangannya membawa majalah Korea IT Times dengan sampul Kim Wooseok menuju kantor. Sekali lagi, Jinhyuk memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ternyata semudah ini dia goyah. 

_Tidak_ , tekadnya memang cenderung lemah jika berhubungan dengan Wooseok, bahkan semua orang tahu akan hal tersebut. Setelah berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu, Jinhyuk tidak berselera makan sampai berhari-hari, yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengamati akun sosial media Kim Wooseok yang tidak pernah ada konten baru. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai sampai bosnya memberikan peringatan keras. Butuh beberapa minggu untuknya kembali ke kondisi semula.

Kini, yang dilakukannya pun sama. Sudah sekian menit berlalu dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap potret diri Wooseok di majalah yang baru dibeli. Untung saja ruangannya hanya dihuni dia seorang, tapi jika dia tidak mulai bekerja, coba tebak siapa yang akan diteriaki oleh pimpinan. 

"Wooseok?"

Jinhyuk terlonjak dari kursinya.

Lee Hangyul yang selalu datang tanpa diundang mendadak saja sudah ada di balik punggungnya, menatap ke majalah di atas meja. Ekspresinya tidak enak. Sewaktu membuka mulut, yang keluar hanya kata-kata bernada menuduh, "Wooseok lagi, Hyuk? Serius? Kamu masih belum bisa _move on_?"

"Apa sih, berisik ah!"

Jinhyuk mendecak keras, tangannya dilambaikan, menyuruh lelaki yang lebih muda darinya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Namun Hangyul tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Walau usianya lebih muda, jabatannya di kantor ini lebih tinggi dibandingkan Jinhyuk, mana mau dia menuruti perintah pegawai HRD yang kerjaannya diomeli terus. Padahal kan biasanya pegawai HRD yang memarahi pegawai lainnya.

"Sadar woi, bulan depan kamu bakal jadi suami orang," kali ini Hangyul malah mengambil majalah yang menjadi sumber segala gundah gulana yang menerka Jinhyuk. Setelah mengamati sekilas wajah Wooseok, dia membuka halaman demi halaman, membaca artikel mengenai sang CEO. 

" _Really_ , Gyul?" dia tak menyangka lawannya akan menggunakan kartu itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak, Hangyul sendiri tidak salah untuk menyatakan suatu fakta. Jinhyuk saja yang kelewat sensitif, dan belum mau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Daniel tak lama lagi. "Kalau kamu cuma mau ceramah, mending keluar deh. _I'm not in the mood to fight_."

"Jinhyuk..."

" _What_?"

Hangyul menatap Jinhyuk lurus-lurus. Kali ini kebingungan yang memonopoli raut wajahnya. " _Have you read this? No, of course you haven't_ ," dia mengembalikan majalah ke atas meja. "Baca sendiri. Terus hubungi Wooseok. Kalian punya sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan."

_Apa-apaan?_

Kerutan masih hinggap di kening Jinhyuk bahkan setelah Hangyul lama berlalu dari ruangannya. Memang artikel Wooseok isinya tentang apa? Bukannya hanya mengenai kesuksesannya dalam membuat aplikasi dating yang sedang viral saat ini?

Oh, andai saja Jinhyuk tahu.

//

 _Operating system_ di otak Lee Jinhyuk tidak mampu bekerja hari ini. Hangyul benar, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan di antara dirinya dan Wooseok. Artikel yang dibacanya menceritakan kisah Wooseok dan seseorang bernama Wei, yang menjadi motivasi dari Wooseok sendiri membuat _dating-app_. Kisahnya teramat familiar sampai-sampai Jinhyuk ingin menangis.

Ponselnya menampilkan kontak Kim Wooseok, tapi jemarinya enggan untuk menekan tombol panggil. Dia pernah berusaha menghubungi Wooseok tanpa hasil, ribuan pesan tak berbalas dan ratusan panggilan tak terjawab yang menyisakan getir di lidahnya. Bagaimana kalau kali ini pun sama? Bagaimana kalau Wooseok masih memblokir nomornya?

Jinhyuk belum berani mendapatkan penolakan dari seorang yang masih membawa hatinya.

Artikel ini, memang membangkitkan memori indah yang dahulu menjadi harta berharga, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ini hanyalah cara dari Wooseok untuk meninggalkannya di belakang? Bagaimana kalau Wooseok hanya bercerita tanpa maksud apa-apa dan Jinhyuk saja yang terlalu emosional membacanya?

Dering telepon internal di atas meja menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Jinhyuk menghela napas dan mengangkatnya sebelum dering kedua terdengar, "Selamat siang dengan Lee Jinhyuk."

"Lee Jinhyuk- _ssi_ , ada tamu yang ingin bertemu anda," suara lembut resepsionis perusahaan menjawab dari seberang sana. Kata-kata selanjutnya membuat Jinhyuk serasa diguyur dengan air es: "Atas nama Kim Wooseok."

Jinhyuk menelan ludah.

.

"Jinhyuk, _thank God you still work here. Makes it a lot easier to meet you._ "

Di ruangannya yang terbilang kecil, Lee Jinhyuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kim Wooseok, terpisahkan oleh meja. Di luar, ada beberapa orang yang menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, Jinhyuk yakin. Seujurnya dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Wooseok bisa berada di sini, kenapa Wooseok mau bertemu dengannya. Ada ketakutan Wooseok akan mulai melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang ada di sekitar jika pembocaraan mereka berjalan buruk. Satu konsekuensi yang dengan senang hati diterima Jinhyuk mengingat kebodohannya selama ini, setidaknya dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Wooseok. Syukurlah, Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

"Oh, kau sudah beli?" Pandangan Wooseok jatuh pada majalah yang masih bertengger dengan jumawa di atas meja, majalah yang memiliki potretnya sebagai sampul. "Aku bawa ini untuk kau baca, tapi ternyata kau sudah beli sendiri..." Kini pandangannya terarah pada lawan bicara, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Seok..." oh, betapa rindu rasanya Jinhyuk menyebutkan nama itu. "Aku..."

" _I love you_ ," sebelum Jinhyuk mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Wooseok telah menyela. _And_ _Jinhyuk, stupid silly_ _Jinhyuk, just freezes_. Ternganga. Ujung bibir Wooseok membentuk senyum, dengan tawa menghiasi sorot mata, "Jurnalis yang mewawancaraiku berkata bahwa aku harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat, aku harus memberitahumu bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, Hyuk."

Panas merambati pipi Wooseok, seiring dengan merah yang perlahan-lahan bersemburat di sana. Namun rasa malu yang dirasakannya seolah ditelan oleh tawa karena menatap ekspresi terkejut yang menghiasi wajah Jinhyuk.

" _I couldn't careless with our past_ ," Wooseok masih merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri jika mengingat bagaimana mereka berpisah. Kesalahannya saat itu adalah terbawa amarah dan ego, tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jinhyuk barang satu kata pun, memilih membekukan hatinya agar tak ada yang dapat melukainya. Padahal yang dia lakukan justru menyakiti semuanya. " _I love you,_ Lee Jinhyuk, _I want to start over_."

Sekali ini, Wooseok ingin memperbaiki segalanya.

"Seok..."

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan Jinhyuk, menyebabkannya sulit untuk mengucap kata. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, Kim Wooseok tak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Dia masih ingat raut wajah Wooseok kala itu, nampak kecewa dan terkhianati. Betapa besar hatinya sampai ikhlas memaafkan kesalahan Jinhyuk.

" _Remember that guy I told you about, that one from high school? My first boyfriend_." Jinhyuk tidak tahu mengapa dia menjawab ungkapan perasaan Wooseok dengan memori mengenai mantan kekasihnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka, dan Jinhyuk harus menjelaskan segalanya.

Wooseok berhak tahu kejadian sebenarnya.

" _That night, I saw him at this bar, so we were hanging out, and I sort of let him go back in time a little bit. I slept with him, for like ten seconds, and then I stopped it and I came straight back to you._ "

 _It was a mistake._ Jinhyuk _is a human, and human makes mistakes all the time._ Dia tidak berharap Wooseok masih akan memaafkannya setelah mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia juga tidak berharap Wooseok masih tetap mencintainya. Hal ini yang menyebabkannya tak mampu beranjak kemanapun. Lee Jinhyuk berjalan di tempat semenjak empat tahun yang lalu.

" _I love you_ , Seok."

_He still does._

" _But_..."

Tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mata yang panas, dan mendapati wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Tangisnya pecah tanpa disadari.

"Hey, Hyuk, _it's okay_ ," Wooseok mengulurkan tangannya, jemari menyentuh tangan milik Jinhyuk. Hangat yang menguar dari kulit Wooseok justru membuat Jinhyuk kian membenci dirinya sendiri karena sampai hati menyakiti seorang sesempurna Wooseok. " _Love is trust. It's okay, I trust you_ , Jinhyuk- _ah_."

Kata-kata Jinhyuk selanjutnya begitu lirih, "... _I'm going to marry him next month_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTSCRIPT;
> 
> Lee Jinhyuk was to be married in a month, but three days later, he moved out of the apartment he had been sharing with his fiancé.


End file.
